Iris
by georgiegolightly
Summary: Just some little adorable scenes between Shane and Claire!
1. Chapter 1

**So.... I wrote this cuz I was bored.... Might continue it if you want me to.... yeah...**

**GO TO MY PROFILE & TAKE POLL!!!!!**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I bounced around my room, singing along(not very well) to my favorite Goo-Goo Dolls song. The stereo was up so high, I didn't hear the door open, and footsteps walk in.

Shane's hands placed themselves at my hips, making me jump.

"Shane! For God's sake! You scared me to death!"

He smiled, held out his hand, and said, "May I have this dance?"

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

At first, Shane's dance moves were awkward and uncoordinated. Then at the chorus, he started to get into it.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

He dipped me so low, my shoulder-length hair brushed the ground. I laughed as he flung me back up. Our eyes locked in the heat of the moment, and his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips. He kissed me, his lips tender, and soft, and moist, the feeling slow, hot, and desperate. I smiled when he broke it off, and spun me away from him and back again.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

We danced around in slow little circles and I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my temple and smoothed my hair. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, as if it were our own precious secret.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I looked up at him, his lips oh so temptingly close to mine, and whispered back, "I love you, too." My lips brushed his as I said it, then the temptation was just too much for the both of us.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

We stayed like that for I don't know how long, spinning around in our own little bubble, which nothing could penetrate for the moment. Not even Morganville.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _

_

* * *

_

**Let me know in the reviews what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2:Until I Met You

**There was such a great response from chapter one, that I simply must continue!**

**_Until I Met You_**

One day, i was sitting alone in my room, feeling bored and kinda depressed because no one was home, no one's phones were on, and it was already dark. I drummed my fingers against the wood of my night stand and bounced my leg up and down nervously. Where were they? Shane and Eve's shifts ended two hours ago! And who the hell knew what Michael was up to?

_They're fine, claire_, i thought to myself, _Quit being so paranoid. They probably just stopped to get take out._

_Yeah. Take out that took two whole hours to pick up._

I fiddled with the claddagh ring, thinking of Shane. What if he was hurt? what if-?

Not being able to take it anymore, I flipped on the radio beside me. It was really just for the background noise, but the lyrics of the song reminded me of Shane, so I listened closer.

_I once believed that there was no one for me, until I met you,_  
_But I couldnt see how happy I could be, until I met you,_  
_Until I met you,_  
_You_

I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers, remembering the way Shane was sprawled out on the couch when I first saw him, the way he was more interested in my black eye then if I would make a good roommate. I smiled as I recalled his first words to me, "_Hey. I'm Shane. What's up? Dude, that is a badass shiner. Hurts, huh?"_

How sentimental.

_Standing alone, no one to call my own, until I met you,_  
_All on my own, and I was colder than stone, until I met you,_  
_Yeah, yeah_

Shane then busted in, bag of barbecue in hand, and screamed, "HONEY, I'M HOME!" I laughed nonchalantly, but I was secretly relieved. Shane started going on about something, but I silenced him. "Shane, come here and listen to this song with me." Shane sat down on the bed next to me, then hoisted me up onto his lap.

_Until I met you my world was empty,_  
_Until I met you the sky was grey,_  
_And everything I thought that I believe in_  
_I can feel it all slip away_

"Hmmmm..." Shane mused. "_This_ reminds me of a certain dashing, handsome, charming, smart, funny young man and his gorgeous, brilliant, perfect, smokin' hot, and when the moment calls for it, _badass_ girlfriend."

"Did you hit your head on a piece of brisket or something?" I remarked, but on the inside, my heart was fluttering, and my head was spinning.

_And that was all untill that day_  
_Until the day I met you_

_I'm fighting this battle with you by my side_  
_I know that I need you_  
_And I've got nothing to hide_

We were kissing now. And every time his lips moved with or against mine, a kind of live wire frenzy went through me. As if I'd been shocked with those paddle boards they use to revive people with, my heart would jump and miss a beat, each time his tongue brushed by mine.

_I'll stand by you always_  
_Along for the ride_  
_And here in this moment_  
_I'm shedding my pride_

Shane broke the kiss, but held me close. His hands were intertwined in my hair, and his lips were damp and red. He saw me staring, and licked them once, like a snake. I blushed and giggled at my being found out, and he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

_Until I met you my world was empty,_  
_Until I met you the sky was grey,_  
_And everything I thought that I believe in,_  
_I can feel it all slip away_

I looked him in the eye. "So why were you so late?"

"Well I had to pick up something, and it took a little while..." He looked as if he were a child who had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"What'd you have to pick up that took two hours? And why was your phone off? And where was Eve?"

"Eve was helping me pick it out, and there were a lot to choose from."

"then why was your phone off? That's like, rule number one on Morganville!"

"Because what I was getting was for you, and it was a surprise."

"WELL WHAT IS IT?" i was tired of his half answers.

"I'll show you later."

"No. You'll show me now."

He grinned hugely, "Fine."

That's when he got down on one knee.

_Until I met you my world was empty,_  
_Until I met you the sky was grey,_  
_And everything I thought that I believe in,_  
_I can feel it all slip away_

_Until the day I met you_  
_You_

I gasped, and covered one hand over my mouth as he held the other in one of his. He held out a ring case.

"Claire Danvers," his voice shook with a thousand nerves, "I love more than anything else in the world. More than my own life, even. And you know more than anyone else that I'm no good at romance, but, hey, marry me anyway?" He paused for a moment, taking in what he had said, "Okay, that sucked."

I giggled, tears flowing down my face. I took his face in my hands, brought his head up to my level, and kissed him.

_Until I met you my world was empty,_  
_Until I met you the sky was grey,_  
_And everything I thought that I believe in,_  
_I can feel it all slip away_

_Until I met you my world was empty,_  
_Until I met you the sky was grey,_  
_And everything I thought that I believe in,_  
_I can feel it all slip away_

We kissed and kissed and kissed. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he pulled away and said, "Uh, Claire. You kinda need to say something at this part..."

"Oh!" I said, "Yes! Yes! Yes yes! A thousand times yes!"

He chuckled once shakily, "Okay... After about three weeks of thinking about this, I think I can finally sleep tonight. I mean with all the-"

"Shut up, Shane." Then I kissed him again.

_And that was all untill that day_  
_Until the day I met you..._

_

* * *

_

**Did anyone notice I used the same proposal from Love Over Hatred? Remember to review, and as a note, all of these will be songfics!**


End file.
